fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle
In Fate/Grand Order, the core gameplay revolves around Battles, where the player, as a Master, can make various decisions in order to eliminate all enemies. A quest consists of 1 to 5 stages of battle. There are 3 types of stages: normal, Fatal Battle, and Grand Battle. Normal stages have enemies of average difficulty, compared to the other stage types. Fatal Battles usually contain at least 1 boss enemy that has a significantly higher level than the normal enemies, which means it has much higher HP and deals more damage. Frequently, the boss will be a Servant, though this is not a hard-and-fast rule. Finally, Grand Battles typically feature a unique boss of the highest difficulty. Grand Battles tend to only take place in the final quests of a Main Quest zone and offer unique, one-time rewards. Battle Screen It is always the player's turn first when the stage begins, whether you just started the quest or you have reached the fifth stage of battle. *Top left: Enemy information: name, class & rank (gold/silver/bronze), level, HP, and the Charge Gauge, which is the enemy NP Gauge. Any Status Effects will appear as icons underneath the enemy information. ::Unlike your Servants' NP Gauges, the Charge Gauge is simply an empty meter that fill up by one each turn. Once full, that enemy will use its Noble Phantasm on its next action, which drains the Charge Gauge afterwards. Enemy skills can also fill up the Charge Gauge. *Top right: Number of chests obtained, Command Spells, player avatar, game menu, Master Skills. *Bottom left: Servant information: Portrait, HP, NP gauge, and Active Skills. Any Status Effects will appear above the skills. *Bottom right: Attack button, Command Cards for this turn, and Critical Star counter. Battle Preparation In the Battle Screen, the player can perform various actions before tapping the Attack button. *Servant status: Tapping a Servant's portrait brings up a window that shows information about that Servant's Noble Phantasm, current Status Effects and how many turns remaining until they wear off. *Servant skills: Servant skills are displayed above their HP/NP bars. Tapping a skill will immediately activate that skill if Quick Cast is enabled, otherwise it will bring up a confirmation box. After using a skill, the icon will deactivate and the number of turns until it can be activated again will appear. Selecting a skill while it is deactivated will bring up the skill's information window. *Master Skills: When you tap the Master Skills icon, your Master Skills based on your equipped Mystic Code will appear. Like Servant skills, when used, they will be deactivate and display remaining cooldown turns. *Command Spells: Tapping the Command Spell icon brings up a menu of 3 options. The 1st option mean uses 1 Seal to fully charge a Servant's NP to maximum, the 2nd uses 3 seals to completely revive all of your Party with max HP and NP Gauge, while the 3rd uses 1 seal to fully recover a Servant's HP. This menu also shows up when you are defeated. If you don't have enough Seals when you are defeated, you can use 1 instead of 3 Seals to completely revive your Party. *Menu: **Displays the Servant Class Triangle. **'Quick Cast' ON/OFF toggle. When OFF, your Servants will use skills immediately when they are tapped. Otherwise, you must confirm in order to use an active skill. **'Normal Speed NP' ON/OFF toggle. When ON, if you are in hyperspeed mode, your Noble Phantasm animations will still play at normal speed. **'Speed Up Death Animation' ON/OFF toggle. When ON, enemy death animations will be faster than usual (mainly for Servant and Large Enemies). **Quit button: Located in the middle. If you tap and confirm, you will leave the quest and return to the main screen. Any Command Spells will remain used, any items earned will be lost, and all AP spent to enter the quest will remain used. **Items gained: Items that have been earned so far. When checking in the middle of a quest, the items will be ordered based on when they dropped. After the quest has been cleared, the items may be sorted. *Targeting: Selecting the enemy's battle sprite or its icon will target it and your actions will hit that enemy first. If the enemy dies, but there are still enemies remaining and you have more Command Cards from a different Servant queued up, the game will automatically target the rightmost enemy to continue. *'Attack': Initiates Command Phase. Command Phase Once the Attack button is tapped, Command Phase begins and you cannot return to the Battle Preparation screen. Critical Stars are randomly distributed among the 5 Command Cards, excluding Noble Phantasms, with each Star adding 10% Critical Chance to that Command Card. Active Skills can no longer be used, but you can still change targets. *Card Selection: You will choose 3 Command Cards. If a Servant's NP Gauge is at least 100%, there will be extra command cards for their Noble Phantasms. A Command Card can be deselected by tapping on it again. Once the third Command Card is selected, the Command Phase ends and the attack is executed. *Chains and Attacks: There are various ways of combining Command Cards: **Brave Chains: 3 Cards for the same Servant: Adds an Extra attack. **Art Chains: 3 Arts Cards: Servants whose cards were selected generate 20% NP Gauge. **Quick Chains: 3 Quick Cards: Gain 10 Critical Stars. **Buster Chains: 3 Buster Cards: All attacks deal 50% increased damage. **First card is Arts: All cards generate additional NP Gauge. **First card is Quick: All cards generate additional Critical Stars. **First card is Buster: All cards deal increased damage. For more information on Chains and Attacks: see Command Cards. *Attacking: Once the third Command Card is selected, your Servants will execute their orders. **Overkill: A Servant continues attacking a single target even if that enemy's HP has already hit '0'. This results in Overkill, which grants additional NP Gauge and Critical Stars. If a Servant kills an enemy, if the next card is the same Servant, then that Servant performs Overkill; if the next card is another Servant, the following Servant will attack the next target, or the turn will end if there are no other enemies. **Scaling: The 2nd and 3rd cards deal more damage and have increased effects. **Critical: Damage and secondary effects are doubled. Player Servants can only score critical attacks with critical stars. Damage Calculation The damage determined by the formula below is entered for each move. What is displayed on the screen is the value obtained by dividing it by the number of hits. The split distribution seems to be different depending on the servant, but generally the damage number tends to increase in the latter half. In addition to this formula, Card correction, Class correction, Attributes, Flat Dmamage Up, and random numbers are added. Notes *When the game crashes, disconnects, or shuts down, it is possible to resume the quest from the title screen. The game will load at the last known Battle Preparation screen. However, any skills or Command Spells used will remain used. Category:Battle Mechanics